User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 15: Part Of Me (2)
Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Tevor walks in the building. Damon rushes up to him) Damon: Hey Trevor! Trevor: Hi Damon. Damon: So what are you doing after school today? Trevor: '''I don't know, I have a lot of football. '''Damon: Football's almost over! Trevor: 'Well, I have the big game coming up! Look, I can't talk now. I'll see you around ''(Trevor walks away from Damon. Damon hurries over to Chloe) '''Damon: '''It's like he's ignoring me. '''Chloe: Well, tell him how you feel. He isn't gonna know if you don't tell him! Damon: '''Your right! I should! Thanks Chloe! '''Chloe: I know, we should get going before the bell (They hurry into the Science room. Nathaniel spots Trevor and walks over to him) Trevor: Do you think Damon likes me? Nathaniel: Well, it seems pretty obvious that he does. Why? Trevor: That's what I'm thinking too. Nathaniel: Well, the best thing I could say is that you should try telling him your not interested so he doesn't bother you anymore. Trevor: Why are you so good at advice? Nathaniel: You ask me (The bell rings) Trevor: I'll see you later then, I guess Nathaniel: See you later. (Trevor walks into Mrs. Underwoods classroom. Nathaniel spots Quinn and hurries into the Music room) Theme Song Subplot: Cassie (Cassie and Rebecca are sitting on the bleachers) Rebecca: You were right. About everything. I'm sorry. I should have waited for you to tell me you were dyslexic. Cassie: I'm not dyslexic. Rebecca: Cas, your parents told me! Cassie: Why would you ask my parents?!?! Rebecca: Well you wouldn't tell me! Cassie: I don't get why you do this to everyone! Rebecca: '''Do what? '''Cassie: Get into everyones business! Rebecca: I don't get into everyones business! Cassie: '''Yes you do! You know what, I'm tired of this! I don't want a friend that's always getting into everyones business! '''Rebecca: Well, it's not fair! I tell everyone everything! Cassie: Maybe if you had a few secrets of your own, you would understand! (Cassie walks away from Rebecca) Third Plot: May (Molly is sitting at her locker. May walks over to her) May: '''Hey, can I move in with you? '''Molly: What happened with Randi? May: '''Were no longer friends. '''Molly: How come? May: According to her, I changed a lot, and she doesn't like it! Molly: '''That's pathetic. There's always room for you and Elena at my place. Just have to ask my parents before you move in. '''May: Seriously? Thank you so much Molly! (May gives Molly a hug) Molly: What are friends for? And maybe you can help me write the play! May: Haha! I'm not a writer! You'll have to do that on your own! Molly: '''And you'll be in my room. Your just lucky I had to share a room with my older sister! '''May: Where is she now? Molly: College. (Molly closes her locker door and walks with May) Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Nathaniel and Quinn are in the music room) Quinn: '''I'm glad you liked the song I wrote '''Nathaniel: The direcor would be stupid for not picking you as Dorothy! You would be a great Dorothy! Quinn: Are you just saying that cause you like me? Nathaniel: 'I'm saying it cause I mean it! '''Quinn: '''You are the best boyfriend ever! '''Nathaniel: '''And you are the best girlfriend ever! ''(Nathaniel and Quinn kiss) '''Quinn: We should get going. (Nathaniel opens the door and holds it open for Quinn) Quinn: You coming with me? Nathaniel: I would, but French room is down this way. Quinn: Oh, I'll see you at lunch then. (Nathaniel walks toward the Franch room. He sees Trevor at the boiler room) Trevor: You said you wanted to talk to me? Nathaniel: Go in. It's private! (Nathaniel and Trevor walk into the boiler toom) Nathaniel: 'I have been wanting to tell you something for a while, and I know you won't like it, but I feel like I need to tell you. '''Trevor: '''Ok! ''(Nathaniel walks over to Trevor and kisses him) '''Nathaniel: '''I like you! And I know you don't feel the same about me! '''Trevor: Nate! Stop! (Trevor kisses Nathaniel back) Trevor: I would have thought Ramona told you, but I'm gay. Nathaniel: I knew I should have gone to her! Trevor: '''So what does this make you? '''Nathaniel: Bi. I still lik girls, but I like you too! Now about us? Trevor: '''We both like eachother. I don't see why we can't date! '''Nathaniel: What about Damon? Trevor: 'I'll break the news to him! ''(Nathaniel smiles. Trevor kisses him) Subplot: Cassie (Cassie is sitting at lunch. Rebecca walks over to her. She moves next to Damon) 'Rebecca: '''Cassie, you can avoid me all you want, but I need to talk to you! ''(She gets up and walks away) '''Rebecca: Why is she avoiding me? Chloe: You talked to her parents about her secret! I'd be mad at you too if I was her! Damon: Although were really good friends, I agree with Chloe, you wouldn't stop trying to figure out whats wrong with Cassie, and talked to her parents. That was private, and you didn't need to do that. Liam: '''You two can argue all you want, but I'm on Rebecca's side. She tells us all everything that goes on with her. And I mean everything! '''Daniel: It isn't fair for Cassie to not tell her! Chloe: I'm with Cassie on this argument! Rebecca: I need to fix things. You four are already fighting over our argument. (Rebecca follows Cassie. Cassie walks faster to avoid her. Chloe and Damon go after Rebecca) Chloe: '''Bec, you don't need to chase Cassie all over the cafeteria to make up with her! '''Damon: Do it in your LA class, where it all started if your that desperate! Rebecca: I think I'll do that! Thanks! (Rebecca walks back to her seat) Third Plot: May (May sits with Molly and Donovan at lunch. Randi looks over at May) Frankie: '''You seem worried. '''Randi: '''Why don't you go look for yourself '''Frankie: '''Why is she sitting with them? '''Randi: We got into a fight last night! I should go talk to her. Frankie: I'm coming with you! (Randi and Frankie walk over to May, Molly and Donovan) Randi: '''I see you found new friends too! '''May: I'll be right back. Don't go up without me! (May walks to the side with Randi and Frankie) Randi: I'm assuming your moving in with Molly now? May: I am! Randi: '''You really are changing. New friends, new clothes, new personality. I miss you! '''May: I miss you too, but I like the new me. And if you don't like it don't bother talking to me! Frankie: Your her best friend, and without you, she only has like two friends left. May: '''Maybe if she wasn't such a bitch, she'd have a whole lot more! '''Randi: Bitch? That's it. Your obviously looking for a fight! May: You wanna fight? Randi: Bring it on! (May tackles Randi. Randi pulls May's hair. The two girls start slapping eachother and roll around on the ground. Frankie grabs his video camera and starts filming the fight. Mr. Hudson and Mrs. Underwood walk over to them and separate the fight) Elizabeth: 'Girls! Office, now! ''(Randi and May walk away with Mrs. Underwood) '''Blake: '''Were you filming this Martin? '''Frankie: No sir, I'm not! Blake: You know what, you can go join them too! (Frankie walks over to the office. Blake follows him there) Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Damon is at his locker. Trevor walks over to him) Damon: '''Oh, hey Trevor! '''Trevor: Damon, can we talk? Damon: Sure! Trevor: I know you like me, and I just want to tell you that... Damon: That you like me! Trevor: '''No? '''Damon: You love me? Trevor: That I don't like you! Damon: '''Oh... why not? '''Trevor: It's hard to explain. Damon: You think I'm fat, don't you! Trevor: 'How do I say this without hurting your feelings! ''(Damon closes his locker door) '''Damon: Don't talk to me! (Damon walks away from Trevor) Subplot: Cassie (Cassie is sitting in the front of Mrs. Underwood's classroom. Rebecca sits in the desk next to her) Cassie: Your in the front? Rebecca: '''I shouldn't have forced you to come back here. And I shouldn't have been all up in your business like I usually am with people. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? '''Cassie: '''Well, I can't be mad at you forever! So yes, I forgive you! '''Rebecca: Yay! Cassie: But next time, tell me how you feel about things before you wanna know! Rebecca: '''What do you mean? '''Cassie: '''Daniel and Liam told me you didn't like how I was being too secretive since you are too open. So I'll be more open to you! '''Rebecca: They are the best! I need to thank them! Cassie: You can't do that now? Rebecca: 'Your right, I'll do that later! ''(They giggle) '''Mrs. Underwood: Ok class, lets get started! (''They face the board ''and open their notebooks) Third Plot: May (Randi, May, and Frankie walk out of the room) May: I can't believe I got suspended and not you! Randi: Um.. You started the fight! You called me a bitch! You took it too far then it should have been! So for you to tell me I did everything is pathetic! You deserve suspension for a week! May: I guess we aren't friends anymore! Randi: I guess not. So beat it! (May walks away from Randi. Frankie puts his arm over her and they walk away. Molly and Donovan walk over to May) May: '''I'm suspended for a week, and yet she's the one that gets away with it! '''Molly: Don't worry May! Hey, how about the three of us get back at her for you! Donovan: I'm already getting hated enough for the party! Everyone's calling me loser, party crasher, and no life! So for me to get revenge on Randi for you two isn't happening. Frankie would kill me. Literally! Molly: Well scratch that plan. But for now, we can just avoid her! May: Maybe some time away from her will make me feel better! Donovan: How about we go get some Universal Studios in the day! May: Anything to make me happy! Molly: Let's get going then! I'll drive (Molly, May, and Donovan walk out of the school) Main Plot: Trevor/Nathaniel/Damon (Damon is looking at himself in the mirror. He gets a message on Facebook) Damon: Who could this be? (He sees a message from Trevor) Damon: Ugh! What does he want? (He reads the message) Damon: "Can we talk?" No we can't. You offended me! (He logs out of Facebook, and looks at himself in the mirror) Damon: I really am fat.. I need to lose weight. Quickly! (He continues looking at himself in the mirror) Damon: I just won't eat! That will help me lose more weight then I would be just working out! (His mom walks into his room) Mrs. Wells: Damon! It's time for dinner! Damon: Mom, I think I'm gonna skip dinner! Mrs. Wells: '''What's wrong Damon? '''Damon: I'm just not really hungry. I ate a lot a lunch today! Mrs. Wells: Ok. If you change your mind, It will be on your plate. (She walks out of Damons room. Damon looks at himself in the mirror again. He smiles about his new plan to lose weight) Category:Blog posts